Benefit of the Doubt
by Hopeful Scribbler
Summary: Chapter 15 up. EO: Olivia is given the task to raise her old school friend's daughter, after they convinct the woman's husband...
1. Child Star

Apartment of Det. Olivia Benson 

**83rd St and 2nd Ave**

**Saturday, March 21, 9:47 AM**

Olivia yawned as she opened up her newly acquired desktop computer, and was surprised to find an email from Elliot sitting in her inbox.

Sent to: Liv 

_From: El _

_Subject: Important Message_

_March 21st, 7:23 AM_

_Liv-_

_A woman claiming to be a college friend of yours called the office today, looking for you. She said her name was Debbie Dorner- but you would know her as Debbie Wilson. She insisted that she talk to you, fast. I left a message on your cell and your answering machine, but I bet your still sleeping. Lucky me, I got weekend duty. I have her number…but I think you should come in and get it. Catch ya for lunch?_

_-El_

A frown creased her brow until the last sentence. She was worried about Debbie, but she could help the happiness that flowed at her partner's suggestion. Was there something terribly wrong with that?

Liv clicked the 'reply' button at the top of the screen, and began typing a short reply to Elliot.

_Sent to: El _

_From: Liv _

_Subject: RE: Important Message_

_March 21st, 9:59 AM_

_El-_

_Thanks for the heads up. I remember Deb, we were roommates my sophomore and junior year of college. Did she say what was up? I haven't talked to her since Academy. I was sleeping, yes. Why aren't you using work email? I thought you were on the job today? Why do I need to come in? Is something wrong? Whatever… I'll bring in roast beef on rye…salad for me._

_-Liv_

Liv couldn't understand why Elliot was being so secretive, what was so horribly wrong with Debbie that she needed to talk to Liv this instant? She rubbed her eyes and shut down the computer. Next on her list was a shower.

Twenty minutes later, Olivia was cleaned, fully dressed in emerald V neck and tan slacks, and hungry. She grabbed an apple from the bowl sitting on the counter, and while munching, looked in her green suede jacket slung on the stool to search for her cell phone. Sure enough, the bright blue screen flashed the ' New Message" sign instantly. She listened to her partner's baritone voice, his message as cryptic as his email. Sighing, she shrugged the jacket on, and put her wallet and cell back in the pockets and walked out the door to get lunch for her and Elliot.

**Special Victims Squad room**

**Saturday, March 21st, 11:56 AM**

"Hey, I got your email." A bored Elliot Stabler smiled at Liv, who rolled her eyes and tossed a bag onto his lap.

"Roof?" Liv motioned with her salad plate, and Elliot nodded, getting up from his chair.

"Cap, I'm taking thirty. Liv's here!"

Cragen obviously didn't care, because El was soon on Liv's heels, following her up the musty stairs to the solace of the roof. The walls that spanned the entirety of the roof were made of cement, and slowly crumbling. Liv wondered randomly if Cragen was going to care enough to get them fixed.

Olivia turned to sit on the lower ledge, her back to the wall, and waited for El to join her. He instead, sat on the ground. She gave him an odd look, and then focused on her salad preparations.

"What? I prefer the ground to cement?"

"I didn't say anything."

Elliot smiled and unwrapped his roast beef sandwich. " So, you figure this thing out with your old friend yet?"

Liv cringed slightly, and shook her head. " Everything you said makes no sense to me. Deb and I parted on not so nice terms, and she not so nicely stated that all I was to her was the past. I moved out of the dorms a day later and got my own apartment. I haven't seen or heard from her since."

Elliot thought about this while chewing. The other half of his sandwich lay forgotten on his lap, and Liv reached for it quickly, taking a bite and smiling. Elliot glared at her, and she grinned. " I paid."

Ignoring her comment, he went back to thinking about Debbie and her situation. " I wish I knew more, Liv. But all I can tell you was that she sounded truly frantic, almost scared."

She shrugged hopelessly. " I am meeting her tomorrow at one thirty. I hope I can find out answers then."

Elliot saw the pain in her eyes, and heard the strain in her voice. " Hey, whatever happens, none of it is your fault. Maybe she just needs you to forgive her; twelve step program."

Liv smiled and raised her eyebrows meticulously, " As in, ' hi, my name is Debbie and I am an alcoholic.' Huh?"

Elliot grinned, standing up to wipe off the crumbs, and offer her a hand up as well. " Exactly right, Detective."


	2. Help Me

**Bench Park**

**Saturday, March 21st**

**1:45 PM**

Liv sighed, pacing back and forth, occasionally glancing at her watch. She had called Deb after having lunch with Elliot, and Deb had told her to meet her at the park near the Hilton.

Now, here she was, twenty minutes after their meeting time, and Deb was nowhere to be seen. She was getting annoyed, if something was so important, why was Deb so late?

Just as Olivia was about to leave, her phone rang. She grabbed for it, annoyance evident in her tone. " Benson."

" Liv, it's Elliot."

Liv smiled. " What? You want me to buy you dinner this time?"

She could tell that her partner was grinning on the other side of the phone, especially after he started chuckling. " Ahh, maybe later. In the meantime, Deb called again. This time, she asked for your cell phone number."

Liv crinkled her brow in confusion. Elliot could almost hear the gears turning in her head. He bit back a small smile, wating for her response.

" Did you give it to her?"

" No, I figured you wouldn't want me too."

Olivia sighed, and turned to face the entrance to the Hilton Hotel. " Did she sound any different than this morning? Scared, upset maybe?" She stared at the revolving doors, watching everyone come in and out of the building.

" Distressed."

Liv smiled, her attention still on the doors. " Was that a question, or an answer?"

In the squad room, Elliot laughed, glad that his partner was relaxed enough to joke around. " Definitely an answer, sir!"

" At ease, Stabler." Liv laughed again, and moved to sit on the bench nearby.

Elliot grinned at their banter, and sat back in his chair. " I'd salute, but I think it is kind of a mute point."

Liv shook her head and mock groaned. A movement caught her eye, and she held her breath, her eyes trained on the approaching figure. A familiar looking blonde with her head down low was crossing the street heading towards her. " Uh- I'll catch you later, El. I think I found her."

" See ya."

"Bye."

Liv hung up her phone and stood up. Placing the phone back in her clip, she stared at Deb, waiting for her to make eye contact. She started walking toward her, and stopped a good twenty feet from the blonde. " Debra? Deb, is that you?" She watched as the blonde nodded, and walked closer towards her. " Hey, what's wrong?"

" Livvie, I need your help." Deb kept her head down low, hiding her face behind her long, blonde hair.

Olivia placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. " Deb, what's wrong?"

The woman bowed her head even further in shame, and sighed. " I'm in trouble."

Olivia placed a soft hand on Deb's cheek, and forced the young woman to look at her. A dark bluish green bruise graced her left cheekbone, and a swollen and cut lip quivered as she tried to speak.

" My husband, Eric…" After a few scratch attempts at finishing the sentence, Debra gave up.

Deb's eyes were full of pain, but empty of the liveliness that Olivia was used to looking at. " Did he do this to you?"

Debra sobbed, her shoulders shaking where Olivia's hand rested. " He's looking for me. I-"

Olivia cut her off, hugging her softly. " Don't worry. I am gonna get you to the hospital. We need to get your face looked at. Make sure you don't have a concussion, okay?"

At the nod of her companion, Olivia escorted Deb to her Buick, and waited for her to get into the passenger seat. After climbing in herself, she turned to Deb, " I am gonna call my partner, okay. See if he can help us."

Deb nodded, and Liv took out her cell again. " El, it's me."

Elliot sounded surprised. " Hey, did you find Deb?"

" Yeah, listen. Her husband roughed her up a bit, and I am taking her to St. Catherine's. Can you meet me there?"

" Be there in fifteen."

" Thanks, El."

After hanging up the phone, Liv sighed and turned to Deb. " Let's go see about that backless gown, huh?"


	3. Devine Intervention

**St. Catherine's Hospital**

**86th Avenue, Manhattan**

**Saturday, March 21st **

**2:09 PM**

"Liv!"

Olivia turned around from her position at the nurse's station at the sound of her partner's voice. She smiled, handing the clipboard over to the station nurse. " Hey, I was just filling out some of Deb's papers."

Elliot motioned with his face towards the clipboard. " Any signs of rape or other sexual trauma?"

Olivia stared at him, surprise written on her face. " This isn't one of our cases, El. This is my friend who needs my help." They held eye contact for a few seconds before she gave up. " No signs of sexual trauma, and Deb swears he never had un-consensual sex with her, or forced himself on her." She rolled her eyes and sighed. " Happy now?"

Smiling, Elliot nodded before placing a friendly hand on her shoulder. " Are you okay? I mean…all this on your day off?"

Closing her eyes, Liv nodded. " I'm fine. C'mon, Deb is in room 252, I want to talk to her." She pulled him along the corridors until she found the right room. She paused for a second before opening the door.

The room was dimly lit, and the woman in the bed looked as if she was sleeping. Her blonde hair was stuck to her face from sweat and dirt. Her lips were black and blue, almost swollen shut, and bandages covered the cut on her cheek " Deb, it's Liv. I wanted to talk to you." For a second, Liv thought Deb was asleep, but the blonde moaned and nodded slightly. Olivia walked over to the right side of the bed and took Deb's hand in hers. " I know you can't talk, so I want you to blink twice for yes, once for no. Okay?"

The blue eyes blinked twice, and the young woman nodded.

Liv smiled and squeezed Deb's hand. " Has your husband done this to you before?"

The eyes opened and shut twice, and a tear escaped and ran down her cheek. Liv stared at the fallen object, her own eyes threatening to water.

"Has he done this to you a lot?"

She got the same response, but this time, three more tears fell. Olivia drew a shaky breath and continued.

" Did he rape you?"

Deb's eyes opened wide, and she frantically shook her head "no."

Liv frowned, turning to shoot an " I told you so" glare at Elliot. " I'm sorry, I needed to ask you that."

Olivia sighed, yet again, and turned to Elliot. " Deb, this is my friend, Elliot. He wants to help you."

Elliot stepped forward and cleared his throat. " Did you find Liv so she could help you?"

Deb took a shaky breath, and after giving up blinking, nodded.

Liv butted in, asking, " Do you want police protection from your husband?"

Deb nodded, more tears rolling down her cheek. " Are you going to press charges against your husband?"

Deb paused and the nodded slightly. " It's okay, Deb. No one is judging you" Liv smiled at her longtime friend.

" I need to go Deb, but I will come see you soon, okay?"

The blonde nodded before closing her eyes, this time, for sleep.

Liv and Elliot crept silently out of room 252. Once the door shut, Liv sagged against the wall. She drew in a few short breaths before sighing and shaking it off.

Elliot eyed her silently, and raised an eyebrow. " You okay?"

Liv shook her head, and ran a hand through her hair. " It's harder when it's someone you know and love."

Elliot stared at her for a second and then smiled softly. " C'mere." He opened his arms and gathered her to his chest.

Olivia felt him tuck her head under his chin and smiled into him.

" It never gets easier."

Liv lifted her head from his chest and smiled. " You told me that on my first day."

Elliot shrugged and smiled. " Your second, actually. But who's counting?" He bit back a retort when she smacked his arm. He only leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead in a feather light kiss.

Olivia's eyes widened a little, and she stood analyzing her next move. She berated herself for over thinking everything and just smiled, returning her head to Elliot's broad chest.


	4. Alias

**Special Victims Squad room**

**Monday, March 23rd**

**7:15 AM**

The squad room looked no different today then it did on Saturday. Olivia smiled to herself as she put her Nike shox jogging sneakers in her locker, and put on her badge and gun. She slammed her locker and turned to her desk. Elliot wasn't there yet, and neither was the Captain. Munch was talking to a rookie cop about a body watch, and Fin was on his way.

Liv turned and sat down to finish last Friday's paper work. The room was still kind of dark, so she turned on her lamp to see well. She was glad to finish the small stack of papers before she was technically on call, because that meant they could add three more "closed cases" to the stack.

A few minutes later, a steaming, forest green mug was shoved in her line of vision. " Coffee?" Elliot smiled down to her, and relinquished the cup into her hands.

" Thanks, I forgot to start the pot. Sorry." Liv took a cautious sip, and added another file to her outbox. "I'm almost done here, then I'll go check in with the Cap."

Elliot leaned back in his seat and shrugged his shoulders. " No hurry, the Captain is on the phone, I walked up with him, he said check in in about five to ten."

Liv shoved the last of her files in her outbox and raised an eyebrow at her partner, " We got a case?"

Elliot smiled, " Yeah, same old, same old." He bent down to his back, and pulled out a white paper bag. " Bagel?"

Liv smiled and reached over. " Thanks. Do we have anything on the case yet?"

"Nada," Elliot said, shaking his head.

Before Olivia could respond, the captain's door swung open, and he emerged, fully disturbed. " Liv, Elliot, we got a situation down on 64th and Broadway. A man is holding a woman and young girl hostage."

Liv stood up, a look of concern and confusion on her face. " That is sad, Cap. But what's it have to do with us?"

The captain's usual grim expression miraculously grew even grimmer as he looked from Elliot to Olivia. " The man's name is Jonathan Dornier AKA Jonah Downier."

Liv looked shocked, and answered him surprised. " The baby rapist?"

"Yes, and he has a three year old girl and a woman that is thought to be her mother locked in an abandoned factory."

Liv immediately turned to grab her coat, badge and gun. She barely waited for her partner before running out of the squad room and out to the parking garage.

**Abandoned Garlic Factory**

**SW 64th and Broadway**

**March 23rd, 8:03 AM**

Liv threw open the door of the unmarked sedan and practically ran to the scene. Cop cars and "unis" surrounded the entrance to the dilapidated building. She could see the guns drawn to every window, door and crack in the whole side of the building. She stopped near the center of the half circle, and took a deep breath. A higher rank uni walked toward her. " You Special Victims?" The tall and sandy-haired officer asked her briskly with a heavy Brooklyn accent.

Liv nodded, and watched the cold air blow out of her mouth as she began to speak, "Who is the mother and girl?" Olivia turned around to see Elliot standing right behind her.

The uni shook his head, " All we got is the lady and girl's first names, and that's cause our perp was screaming and hollering at them. The name's Deb and Dani. Don't know who is who, but we do know now that the woman is the girl's mother."

Olivia's eyes grew wide as the pieces started shifting into place. " Deb Dorner…Dornier. Damn, I should have figured it out."

Elliot shifted in place uncomfortably, " What are you talking about, Liv?" He looked from Olivia to the uni, and back.

Liv shook her head, turning to face Elliot, " Deb, she gave you an alias. Her real name is Deb Dornier. She just took out the "i" so when I met with her, I wouldn't figure it out that she was married to a baby raper. Especially since it is my job to go after the guy." Liv cursed under her breath and pulled out her cell to dial the Captain's number.

" Cap? Yeah, I have the ID's for our hostage vics. Uh huh. Debra and Dani Dornier. Yes, his wife and daughter. Yeah, got it. Bye." Olivia hung up and placed the cell back in its holder.

Olivia turned once more to Elliot. Before she could speak though, he shook his head. " Oh, no! You're not going in there alone. I don't care if Deb is your long lost sister, I am coming with you."

Olivia rolled her eyes at her partner's sudden over-protectiveness. " El, I got it. I've done this before. I'm no rookie." She moved to step into the taped off section of the lot, but Elliot caught her arm in haste.

" Yeah, look how it got you almost killed the last time." His eyes pleaded with hers. Liv raised an eyebrow.

" You mean, when I was on the case with Andy?" Liv laughed and shook her head. " I wasn't almost killed, I was negotiating. It was going good too, until Andy ordered on of the snipers to fire." The last sentence was said with disgust. Even if it was rapists, Liv didn't like shootings.

" I don't care, Olivia. I am coming with you. I am your partner, I have an obligation to protect you." It was the first time in a while that Elliot had used her full name, and he had said it so softly. Olivia lowered her challenging gaze and nodded, ever so slightly.

" Alright. But let me do the talking."

Elliot just nodded in agreement, following her footsteps into the musty building.


	5. Crossfire

**Abandoned Garlic Factory**

**SW 64th and Broadway**

**March 23rd, 8:12 AM**

Olivia crouched low behind an old conveyor belt, her gun drawn high, and her partner right behind her. She cleared the room with her eyes, and motioned to keep going with her left hand. She didn't want to jeopardize the situation with a whisper here and there. Elliot nodded in agreement, but waited until she stood from her crouched position to do the same.

Beyond the dark pathways and conveyor belts, there was an old storage unit that used to serve as a packaging plant for the garlic. As Olivia and Elliot walked closer, the musty stench of rotted garlic and molding cardboard filled their nostrils and threatened to heave their stomachs.

They finally got to the door, and Olivia placed her ear on the cool, blue metal to listen for Jonathan or Deb's voice. Hearing nothing, she checked to see if it was locked. Miraculously, it wasn't. She slowly opened the door enough to fit her head, gun and light in to clear the room. She cautiously crept inside, keeping her ears perked for voices or odd sounds. She shined her light from one wall to another, looking for Jonathan, Deb, Dani, and hoping not to see blood or bodies.

Out of nowhere, a loud and heavy thump, followed by a woman and child's screams filled the pungent air. Olivia looked forward, startled for a second. She listened to Deb and Dani scream, running toward the sound.

A similar door to the one they just entered stood on the far right wall. A slim-jim and crowbar littered the floor at the foot of the door. Olivia silently pointed them out for her partner, and then listened in the door again. After motioning a few quick hand signals, and receiving a curt nod from Elliot, she got her gun ready for action as Elliot busted the door open.

" Police! Jonathan Dornier, back away from the woman and child!" Olivia shouted from the doorway, clearing the room with her light and gun.

In the darkest corner of the room, all the way to the left, and in the back, behind rotted crates and boxes, Debra and Dani sat cuddled together, staring at Olivia with blank expressions of fear and pain. A broken crate littered the ground next to Debra; pieces of the wood had fallen into her hair, and dusted her lap. Her lip was bleeding, and she had cuts and bruises all over her face.

Olivia jerked her gun to Jonathan, aimed at his chest. He was towered over Debra and Dani, his own pistol trained on the woman and child at his feet.

Olivia focused her eyes on him, " Jonathan, or should I call you Jonah? It's over now. We can do this the easy way, or we could do this the hard way. Which do you want?

Jonathan's steely gray eyes turned from his wife and daughter to glare at Olivia. "Ah, you must be the pretty persuasion of a friend my wifey was talking so much about. I'd love to sit and chat, but this happy reunion has to come to an end. It's way past Dani's breakfast time, and I gotta drop her off at kindergarten."

Quickly, before Olivia could react, Jonathan had grabbed Dani from her mother's side, and brought her up in a choking grip. He started moving towards the broken doorway. " Jonathan, I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have about thirty cops out there, and they have their guns trained on your skull as we speak. Now, if you just listen to me, we could make a deal, and we will all come out of here alive."

Jonathan's eyes darted from the door to Olivia and his wife. " What kind of deal are we talking about?"

Olivia held out her hand in a kind of surrender, " Well, we'd have to go outside and talk with my Captain. I am sure we could take the death penalty off the table, maybe a 25 to lifer would work for you."

Jonathan sneered, " Me? A lifer? _That's_ your deal? How appealing. Sorry lady, but I got a life, and it'll stay that way." He pulled his grip on his daughter a little tighter. Dani began to squirm, her little feet flailing off the ground. A squeak of protest escaped her lips when Jonathan applied more pressure.

Olivia heard a scraping noise from behind her, and then a gasp come from Deb. " Please, John. Don't hurt her anymore. My daughter deserves a better life than this."

Something she said ticked Dornier off, because he dropped his flailing daughter to the ground and stalked over to Deb. " Your daughter! She's my daughter too! That's all I ever wanted from you, was time with my little girl! The answer was always, " She has ballet, she's at soccer, she's sleeping over at Natalie's," What did I ever do wrong?"

At every word, Deb flinched. Olivia kept her gun trained on Jonathan as she quietly crept over to little Dani, and helped the shivering girl off the floor and shielded her away from the fight.

Deb stood up straighter, and sucked in a deep breath. " That's just it, you were only there when it was convenient for you. Don't think I am an idiot, John. I found out about your alias. I know what things you do to little kids."

Rage flashed through Jonathan's eyes, and he raised his gun, as if to hit her with it. Oliva quickly shielded the little girl from the sight and raised her gun. The bullet flashed from her gun and hit him in the shoulder. He yelled in pain and fell to the ground.

Behind Olivia, Dani screamed at the sight and sound of her father getting shot. She started to cry, stationary and unable to move because of the shock. Olivia holstered her gun, turned and picked up the little girl. " El, I need back-up!" After seeing Elliot in the doorway, she grabbed her two-way radio and flicked it on. " We need a bus. Suspect shot in right shoulder. Two Vics badly beaten. Repeat, we need a bus at the old factory on 64th and Broadway!" Olivia clipped her radio back onto her belt and cradled Dani in her arms. " Shh. It's okay sweetie. Your okay now, it's okay."

Olivia turned to see Elliot helping Deb up, and walking towards her. Elliot stayed behind, guarding Jonathan, who was going into shock. Olivia ushered Deb to the safety of the outside, with Dani still cradled in her arms. Halfway to the final exit, Deb made a small gasping sound and her knees buckled. " Deb!" Olivia screamed. " Debra, what's wrong!" Olivia set Dani on the ground and checked Debra's pulse. It was faint, but existent. Her eyes were closed, and her skin was transparent and clammy. Sweat dripped from her forehead to her neck, and her hair was matted and sticky. Olivia quickly began to unbutton the first few buttons of Deb's blouse, and noticed a dark wet spot near on her abdomen. She lifted the hem of her old friend's shirt and gasped at what she saw. It looked as if a gauze pad had been half-hazardly taped over what looked to be a bullet wound. She pulled out her radio again, " I got one adult female with a GSW in the abdomen. Get that bus here now!"

Olivia turned to Dani and gave her a small smile. " Okay sweetie, I'm going to need your help. I need you to stay real close to me. I have to carry your mom outside and I want you to be right next to me, okay. Hold onto my belt loop, is that okay?"

Dani's blonde head bobbed once, sullenly, and Olivia picked up Deb in her arms. She felt Dani's hand slide into her belt loop, and she looked down at the girl. " Let's go."


	6. Part I: Heart Break

**St. Catherine's Hospital**

**86th Avenue, Manhattan**

**March 24th, 2:48 AM**

The incessant drone of the EKG machine, and the steady beep of the heart monitor slowly drug Olivia out of the calm unconscious state she had been in for the last six hours. She rubbed her eyes and turned to see the time on the clock. She squinted until her eyes hurt, and finally gave up to squint at her watch.

"It's 2:50 in the morning. You've been here for over 16 hours."

Olivia turned, startled at the familiar voice. " Elliot, how long have you been sitting there?"

Elliot smiled, not caring if Olivia could see him or not, and then turned to check on Dani, who was asleep next to him. " Since about 1AM. Cragen caught me staring at your desk, and then saw me go up to the crib looking for you. He told me you hadn't left Deb's side yet"

Olivia raised an eyebrow, " You've been here for almost two hours? Why didn't you wake me when you got here?" She stood up to stretch, and walked over to where Dani was to look at her. " What'd you want, anyway?"

Elliot shrugged. "Just wanted to come by. I was worried." He gave her a nervous smile and Olivia couldn't help but smile back.

Her attention soon went to the sleeping child. She knitted her brow in angst. " What's going to happen to her?" Olivia asked, full well knowing the answer, and not expecting one.

A silence grew in the room. Olivia stared at the little girl, sympathy glowing in her eyes. Elliot's eyes grew heavy with thought as he stared at Olivia's face. His eyes soon grew wide, and he spoke almost accusingly to his partner, " You're going to take her, aren't you?"

Olivia bent to brush a few stray hairs from Dani's closed eyes. " Is that such a surprise? My long-time friend is stuck in the hospital for at least a month in ICU, she has been in "critical" condition for sixteen hours and the doctors are already skeptical. I owe to both of them."

Elliot's features softened, and he placed a comforting hand on Olivia's outstretched one. " I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I just meant that maybe this is all getting to you, and you might want to take some time off, off all of it."

Olivia shook her head. " She needs me."

Elliot nodded, deciding it was best not to argue, and changed the subject. He looked over towards the hospital bed, where Deb looked as if she was sleeping peacefully, when in truth, she was dosed with as many tranquilizers and painkillers as were medically possible. " What have the doctors said about Deb's recovery?"

At this, Olivia's eyes watered, and she brought her attention to her unconscious friend. " The bullet blew threw her spleen. Because we were there as she was shot, and the bus was quick, she didn't lose all her blood, but she had 3 pints left. She lost more then half her blood, and she was so close to dying. Elliot, what am I going to do if she dies?"

Elliot didn't say a thing; he just moved to gather her in his arms. If Elliot didn't know Olivia as well as he did, he wouldn't have guessed she was crying, but he could detect the little signs of her silent tears.

" Liv, let me go talk to Casey about Dani staying with you, and then let me take you all home, okay?"

Olivia nodded, and went back to her place by Deb's bedside. She sat in the chair, staring at nothing in particular. Elliot watched her fuss with the ends of the blanket, and he gave one last glance before quietly leaving the room.


	7. Part II:Heart Ache

" You seriously think she is up to this?" Casey stood leaning against the wide hallway wall, her arms crossed smartly across her chest. Her speculation for her friend surprised Elliot.

" You think she isn't?" Elliot scoffed and moved to the elevator, pressing the down button. " I'm going to go get Liv some coffee, you want to come?"

Casey nodded, following Elliot into the elevator after the doors dinged open. After the doors closed, Elliot became silent and he seemed annoyed, his face emotionless. Casey sighed and rolled her eyes, " C'mon, Elliot. You know I didn't mean it like that; Liv's competent..."

Elliot said nothing, and when the doors dinged open again, he just walked out and went straight; apparently where the cafeteria was located. Sure enough, Casey followed him into a gymnasium-sized café. He went straight to a line of people waiting for what the sign said was

" hot java". He joined the line and stood their, stoic. He rubbed his eyes in frustration. " But?" he asked her sarcastically.

Casey sighed again, " But nothing Elliot. I am just skeptic about all this, alright?" She shook her head and joined him in the line. " Don't you think this is conflict of interest? What will DCFS say about it?"

By now, Elliot was in the front of the line, and ordered, " Tall black coffee, two sugars please." The young man at the counter nodded and moved to make the coffee. After Elliot got his coffee, Casey followed him to the condiments counter, where he added a sprinkle of cinnamon.

Casey smiled sardonically, " Cinnamon? Liv likes cinnamon in her coffee?" She laughed quietly and filled an empty cup full of cold water.

" It's my special ingredient for her. She hardly notices it, and can never tell what exactly what it is." He stirred the drink quickly and placed on the lid. In a matter of seconds, his cell phone began ringing, and he had to set the cup down again.

" Yeah?" He asked gruffly.

There were a few muffled sniffling sounds, as well as some muffled footsteps on the other end of the phone before the caller spoke, " El?" A pause came from the hollow voice, " She's blue."

" Liv? I'll be right there. Just take Dani and go to the lobby, okay?" Without waiting for an answer from his partner, Elliot hung up and grabbed the coffee. " Let's go Case. Deb's gone blue."


	8. Blissful Sacrifice

**St. Catherine's **

**86th Avenue, Manhattan**

**March 24th, 3:02 AM**

As Elliot rounded the last corner, he spotted Olivia standing at the only window into Debra's room, staring into it with a look of self-contempt on her face. Her arms were crossed over her heart protectively, and her stance told him she was weary and stressed. Her old friend was dead, and she never got to say "hello", much less "goodbye."

He stopped a few yards from her, looked at Casey, who had silently stopped next to him, a confused look on her face. He gave her a sheepish grin, and silently asked her to give them some space. Casey gave him a knowing look, nodded, and walked off.

_How do I tell her Deb is dead? _Elliot thought to himself. He knew the answer; he just wanted to tell her in a careful way. He had never seen Liv break down, not even when Serena died, but he was sure that something close to a breakdown was going to make itself known here, very quickly.

" C.O.D?"

Elliot's eye's snapped to the back of Olivia's copper-colored head. He gave her a pointless look of incredulity, and walked towards her silently. After a few seconds of contemplating silence, Elliot spoke. " Severe hemorrhaging to the cerebral cortex. She stroked when her heart started pumping all it's blood supply to her brain to compensate for the blood loss, and she died." His voice was formal, but laced with comforting warmth. He couldn't comprehend how Olivia could be so calm at this time, but he knew it was just a façade. Taking a deep breath, he decided to take action.

" Liv? Look at me." He placed a comforting hand on her back, helping her turn around. " Let it out. You need to cry a little."

Olivia gave him a look that could be best described as " a deer in the headlights", her doe eyes searching his for relief. In a matter of seconds, her face was buried in his chest, and her back was racked with sobs.

Elliot held her close to him, cradling her, trying to rock away the pain. " It wasn't your fault Liv. If anything, you helped her live longer." He loosened his grip on her, letting her pull away if she wanted.

A few minutes passed before Liv composed herself enough to raise her head. " What am I going to do? Cragen called me off the case, Deb's dead, and Dani has no where to go." With a shaky hand, Olivia attempted to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Elliot smiled when her attempts failed. He gently covered her hand with his own, and with his thumb, slowly erased all evidence of the salty droplets.

" Casey is working on that. Before you called, I was in the middle of convincing her, which didn't take much." He kissed her forehead softly, and stared in her eyes, willing her to let him erase the pain. " Try not to worry so much, things will work out after we give it some time."

Elliot led her to a cushioned bench, and they sat down in almost perfect unison. Feeling a bit ill at ease with this abnormal situation, Elliot ran a nervous hand over his head, and down his face. When he turned to Olivia, her eyes were glazed over, and her mouth was parted in uncharacteristic shock. Without hesitation, Elliot gathered her in his arms for the third time that day, and began running his nimble fingers through her silky hair. This seemed to comfort her; for Elliot soon noticed her irregular breathing began to slow to a more normal pace.

After a few seconds, Casey swung around the corner, looking frazzled and in a rush. " Elliot," she said, a little out of breath. " Can I talk to you real quick?" She motioned back behind her head with her thumb.

Elliot nodded, " Yeah, sure. Gimme a second." He turned back to Olivia, who by now seemed non-distraught, and was staring, very coherently, from Casey to Elliot.

" What's going on? Is it Dani?" Olivia's tone was hurried, and the pain began to seep back into her features.

Standing up, Elliot smiled reassuringly. " Let me go talk to Casey, I'll be back with some news in a few minutes."

Walking out into the hall, Elliot followed Casey to a neighboring waiting area. Stopping, Casey turned to face Elliot, who stared at her. Elliot waited a few minutes, shrugged his shoulders and asked, " Well?"

Casey sighed heavily. " It took a lot of convincing to get judge Petrovsky to even recommend that Olivia become the guardian of Dani. She isn't even in juvenile court, but seeing as she has a good rapport with Liv, I figured she would be able to help. She has talked to her colleague in juvenile court, and they both see a huge gray area in all this. Liv is still going to be a cop; she's single, she lives in a one-bedroom apartment. She is going to have to change a lot in order to take Dani in." After finishing her sentence, she crossed her arms over her chest, in a very "Alex Cabot" manner.

" And did you explain to Petrovsky that Olivia is aware of all this, and is still willing to take her."

" I did. DCFS should be getting all the necessary paperwork finished and faxed over to SVU in the hour."

Elliot only smiled, hugged Casey, and turned to go tell Olivia. She hadn't had any good news in the last 48 hours, and he wanted to be the one to change all of that for her. Walking past a dimly lit room, Elliot saw that Dani was asleep in the bed. _How are we going to tell her about her parents? _Elliot thought to himself as he went looking for Olivia.


	9. Growing Optimism

**Author's Note:** _Sorry for such a long wait. I had been updating this on my friend's site, and hardly had time to post anywhere else. Some of you found it there, and are caught up, but now her site is down, and this is currently the only place I can post. I promise to update more soon! Review first, and I'll post later!_

**_Chapter 9: Growing Optimism_**

****

**Detective Olivia Benson's**

**Apartment Building**

**March 24th, 5:50 AM**

By the time a social worker from the newly named ACS came out to the hospital to situate things, it was four in the morning. The young man explained that Jonathan's parents might try to sue for custody. He was very reassuring, and Olivia could tell straightaway that he wanted only what was best for Dani.

_" What if I want custody?" Liv asked abruptly, a few minutes later._

_Both men looked up from the Dani's files, but it was Elliot's eyes that caught Olivia's attention. There was a mixture of surprise, faith, and something familiar, but unknown. _

_Brent, the social worker, thought for a second, " You mean adoption?" Before waiting for her answer, he reached into his worn file-case and pulled out a plain looking brochure. He handed it to Olivia without hesitation, and then went back to rummaging in his case. "That," he began, hastily looking through reams of paperwork, " is all the basic information on adoption, the FAQ's, requirements, personal stories and so on." Once again, he pulled out more paperwork. " This is information specific to your case. It might be of help to you." _

_Olivia skimmed the papers, trying to digest it all. " How much of a chance do I have?" She asked cautiously. She wasn't going to give up, what ever happened, but she wanted a heads up now, rather than later._

_Brent stood, gathering up Dani's files and placing them in the case. " Honestly? A pretty good one. She doesn't exactly have father of the year, and her maternal grandparents have passed on…you're really all she has now." _

_Elliot stood up next to Brent, and the two men shook hands. " Thanks Brent, you don't know how much this means to us." Brent nodded, and turned to Olivia._

_" You're going to be fine. You and Dani both." He shook her hand as well, firm and warm, like his personality. _

_Olivia smiled slightly, still processing it all. " Thank you." _

_Brent left without another word, and Elliot turned and walked the short distance to Olivia, who had moved to sit on the small end table in the small waiting area, her head cradled in her hands, her knees in her lap. Elliot bent down and placed one hand on her back, one on her cheek, lifting her face to look at him. Exhaustion and pain floated in her eyes, the mist refusing to clear. "What's wrong, Liv?"_

_Immediately after hearing Elliot's voice, tears began to form, despite his soothing tone. " I don't know. I guess I am just tired."_

_Without hesitation, Elliot stood up, pulling Olivia with him. She was thrown to his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her waist for support. His face was mere centimeters from hers, and he decided it was too much, so he erased the long distance with his lips, pressing them lovingly to hers, messaging the pain away. Olivia's eyes were wide open with shock, conflicting emotions and thoughts swirling in their depths. She quickly recovered, her eyes closing, and her mouth responding. She sighed quietly, the feeling of safety surrounding her like a cloak. She whimpered when Elliot broke the kiss, gently placing his forehead to hers, his eyes searching for her response. " We'll talk later, huh?"_

_Olivia smiled, touching his cheek softly. " Good idea." She rested her head against his heart, savoring the safe enclosure of his arms for a few more seconds. She sighed, knowing morally this was right, but professionally was a whole other issue._

_" I have another one," Elliot whispered in her ear, " Let's go take Dani home."_

Olivia smiled at the recent memory. She lay snuggled in her bed, cradling Dani's tiny body against hers. She was comforted by the knowledge of Elliot's sleeping form two rooms away. Her heart began to flip-flop at the memory of his lips pressed to hers, and she placed a finger to them as if to salvage the memory.

Sighing, she closed her eyes. Listening to the quiet sounds of Dani's breathing next to her, and the light sounds of the building. Sleep came quickly, and Olivia finally succumbed to unconsciousness. Her last thoughts were of Elliot, herself, Dani, and a brand new Condo.

**Detective Olivia Benson's **

**Apartment Building**

**Wednesday, March 25, 12:38 PM**

Reality came rushing back to Olivia as consciousness was revived, and she slowly opened her eyes. She remembered the traumatized little girl next to her, her sleeping form seemingly tranquil and peaceful. Olivia smiled, brushing the messy locks from Dani's forehead and kissed her head softly before carefully getting up from the bed. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was twelve thirty, and she quietly left the room, in search of Elliot. Admittedly, she was a little shy, having never had him over for a night before, and after what happened this morning, who knows what could happen?

With that in mind, she changed her destination, walking instead to the bathroom. She grabbed the door handle, twisting it open.

" Hey Liv." Elliot said non-chalantly from the porcelain toilet.

Olivia jumped in the doorway, giving him an embarrassed look before backing out of the bathroom and bursting into a fit of laughter. She stumbled her way into the kitchen, and began to prepare coffee and breakfast for the three of them, trying to calm herself down.

As she opened the cupboards, Olivia saw that she didn't have much in the way of "kid safe" foods. She settled on pancakes with honey and lemon, with scrambled eggs. Olivia took all the supplies out of their designated areas and put them on the counters. She started preparing to cook when she felt a warm hand on her waist, and heard Elliot's voice in her ear, " What's so funny, Detective?"

Olivia smiled, placing the spoon down and turning around. " Good morning, El." She looked at him and leaned into him, moving to kiss his lips, but in the heat of the joking moment, kissed his nose instead. " You're hilarious."

Elliot's eyes crinkled in amusement, " Am I now?" He nipped at her upper lip before kissing her fully. Olivia groaned, moving into his embrace until there wasn't a molecule of air between them. It was Elliot who stepped from the embrace this time, but he looked gentle and serene, his eyes filled with kindness. " Liv, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I think we should take this a little bit slower. For our sake as well as Dani's, agreed?"

Olivia smiled, her chin quivering. " Yeah, good idea." _He said " for our sake". He included Dani!_ Millions of thoughts began rushing in her head. She smiled at Elliot, who knowingly smiled back, kissing her brow.

" No uncertainties. None of my feelings for you change, I just think we need to explore our feelings first." Elliot caressed her cheek, smiling softly.

Olivia nodded, not trusting herself completely to speak. She was ecstatic; she couldn't believe how happy she truly was at this moment!

"How about I finish making breakfast, and you go rise our sleepy girl, huh?" Elliot suggested.

Olivia raised a brow, " Can I trust you with the stove?" She laughed when Elliot tried to swat her with a towel. She dodged it nicely, walking back to her room, and went to wake Dani. She wanted the young girl to feel as comfortable as she could in the awkward position she was put in the middle of. Olivia smiled optimistically, keeping her thoughts positive; _After all, we're a family now. All three of us._

_Review and I promise to post. Get more people to read it by adding me to your faves!_


	10. Guilty Conscience

**Author's Note:** _Thank you all so much for your reviews. A few negative ones, but that's part of constructive critism, and they are also welcome._

**Chapter 10: Guilty Conscience**

_Enjoy!_

**Children's Advocacy Center**

**333 E 70th Street**

**March 25th, 4:40 PM**

Olivia understood it was just apart of the routine, but she couldn't help but feel a little empathy for Dani, as she was forced to recount the details of her father's betrayal. Olivia herself had to do this many times during college and her career when professors or bosses would find out about her circumstances since conception.

She watched as Doctor George Huang questioned the young girl, asking if she could remember anything about living with her father.

" He wasn't around a lot. Mommy said that he had to work late, but the only time he came home was when I was s'posed to be sleeping." The little blonde head sank deep in grief of thinking of her mother.

" Did you ever hear your mommy and daddy yelling?" Huang smiled the classic doctor grin. He leaned into the table, pushing the plastic child seat back a little to give himself room.

" They always yelled, really loud too. When I woke up the next day, mommy would be crying and putting make-up on her face."

" Did your mother put make-up on often?"

" Not this kind. She only put it on the morning after yelling with daddy."

Huang crinkled his brow in concentration, writing something down on his yellow legal pad. " What kind was it?"

" The kind in a little brown bottle. It was runny and brown colored."

Behind the window, Olivia sighed, " Looks like Jonathan has done this for a while." She shook her head, never taking her eyes off Dani.

" You know she is going to be on all eyes of the media, right?" The blonde haired ADA asked.

"What is that supposed to mean, Casey?" Olivia gave her friend an odd look.

" You know what I mean. Her father, who was a closeted baby rapist, killed her mother. That alone is worth of New York Times' front page. You add the fact that she is now living with her godmother, who happens to be the head detective on the case, that is just icing on the cake, Liv." Casey put a comforting hand on her shoulder, noticing the fury growing in Olivia's eyes.

Olivia crossed her arms across her chest, " Yeah? Well let me know when Lifetime starts asking for movie rights." She growled protectively.

Before Casey had time to respond, Elliot came through the doors, an aura of authority ebbing around him. " Liv, Casey, they just announced the sentencing on Dornier's case. Death penalty. He serves five years for the murder of Deb, then they give him the needle."

Olivia furrowed her brow in confusion, " Why don't they skip the five years and give him the needle now?"

Elliot gave her a wan smile, " Because it was at the wish of Deb's parents that he serve the minimum sentencing before his last day, because they felt it was more of a punishment that way."

Olivia just shrugged and turned back to the two-way window. She just wanted this all to be over with, everything to quite down.

Casey sighed, " Well, I should be getting back. I need to confer with the DA on Jonathan's case. Since I wasn't the first chair, I get to fill out all the paper work."

This piqued Olivia's interest, and she turned back to the ADA, " Case, _why_ weren't you in first chair this time?"

Casey smiled, " Direct conflict of interest. I felt I couldn't keep open judgment, so I asked to be second chair. Besides, I get to do all the fun stuff too."

Olivia smiled, " Thanks, Casey."

" Anything for a friend. I'm always here for you, Liv." Casey gave Olivia a small hug, and turned to go. " Later, Elliot."

" Night, Case."

As soon as she left, Elliot moved to Olivia's side, wrapping his left arm around her waist and pulling her towards him. " How is Dani doing with Huang?"

Olivia moved closer into Elliot, " She is doing great, considering she just told us that her father constantly beat Deb."

Elliot kissed her hair, trying to comfort the nerves he knew were strained and tired. " Liv, how are you doing? With Deb?"

" You mean, " How am I doing now that my old friend has been murdered and I am raising her daughter?" I'm doing just peachy." She gripped his hand a little tighter, wishing he could know how she felt.

Elliot winced at her tone. He loosened his grip on her, turned her to face him, and framed her face in his hands. " Hey, don't do that. You know I didn't mean it like that. Don't start pushing me away now. I'm sorry, okay?" He looked in her watery eyes, waiting for her nod. When she gave him a slight nod and hung her head, he once again lifted her chin in his hands, but this time, kissed her passionately on the lips.

" Olivia, I don't want to lose you to my own stupidity. I don't want to lose you, period."

Olivia nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Instead, she kissed him again, pulling him closer to her by wrapping her arms around his neck. When she broke the kiss, she laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes and listening to his calming heartbeat. It was then when she felt composed enough to speak. " You will never lose me. Ever."

**Detective Olivia Benson's **

**Apartment Building**

**Saturday, April 6, 9:47 PM**

After putting Dani to sleep, Olivia yawned, and walked into the living room to turn her computer. She decided that she really needed to start looking for a bigger apartment for her and Dani.

After about ten minutes of exhausting the web, Olivia gave up. All the apartments in her area were much too expensive for her taste. Instead, Olivia picked up the phone.

"Yeah." A gruff voice sounded over the speaker.

"Elliot? Do you know how to look for an apartment?"

"Liv? Ah, yeah I guess. Do you need help?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and sighed. " You're gonna make me say it, don't make me say it."

A short silence grew between the two, both grinning. " I'm waiting." Elliot declared some seconds later.

" Whatever! I need you t o help me find an apartment, okay?"

She could hear the resonating sound of his laughter from miles away. She shivered at the sound. "I'll be there in twenty to thirty."

By the time Elliot got to Olivia's apartment, she had been able to make a sandwich for a snack, put on a pot of coffee and check on Dani. She walked into her room as quietly as possible to see how Dani was doing. As she returned to the kitchen, she heard the soft buzz letting her know that Elliot had arrived. She backtracked to the buzzer and pressed a button. " Hey, El. C'mon up."

She was pouring the coffee when Olivia heard the door open. She glanced at the door in time to see Elliot's big grin. " You really should make sure it's me on the other side of the buzzer, you know."

Olivia rolled her eyes. " Thanks for the advice. I'll be sure to include a safety system in my current search for apartments, okay?"

Elliot walked into the kitchen and gracefully accepted a cup of coffee. " You know, I was thinking back when that social worker, Brent talked with us. Do you remember what he said about Deb's parents?"

Olivia gave Elliot a strange look. " Mr. and Mrs. Wilson? No, why?"

Elliot raised an eyebrow in skepticism. " You don't remember him saying that because Deb's parents have "passed on," it will be easier to adopt Dani?"

Olivia let out a short gasp that choked into a sardonic laugh. " He said that? It isn't possible, Elliot. I myself placed them in a retirement facility just outside of Buffalo a year ago. I visit them twice a month. Mr. Wilson is paralyzed from a massive stroke and his wife has Alzheimer's. They are very much alive."

Another skeptic eyebrow was raised. "You took care of Debra's parents, but haven't talked to her since college?" He took a cautious sip of the coffee.

Olivia nodded, raising an eyebrow of her own. "Yes. Is that so odd? The Wilson's were like my family. Mrs. Wilson always told me she thought of me as a second daughter, and I always thought of her as a mother. It just seemed natural, especially since they hadn't heard from Deb in almost four years. Right before the stroke and after the Alzheimer's."

Elliot smiled at the thought of her doing something so domestic, but then his face changed to a more serious note. "Why do you think Brent said they were dead?"

"I guess we'll just have to find out later. As for now, you need to find us an apartment" Olivia walked over and gently removed the mug from his grip. "How does that sound?" She leaned into him, grinning as she moved her head closer to his, her lips inches away from his own.

Elliot followed her lips with his eyes. "Ah, that sounds great. Sure." He gently placed his hands on her hips and closed the distance, his lips breathed against hers for a second before the distance was completely closed.

Olivia smiled into the kiss before breaking away. "You're going to say yes to anything I say, aren't you?"

"Yes."


	11. To Love, Honor and Decieve

**AN:_ I totally thought I posted this chapter as chapter ten. I was so lost, it took me a minute to remember that I was ahead of myself. LOL, I am glad ya'll enjoyed the last chapter. So, how many of you out there are completely in suspense for this weeks eppy, Fault! I myself have watched the US and Canada trailers about 50 times each. : Wink:_**

**Markham Realty**

**34th and Madison**

**Sunday, April 7th, 2:15**

"So you're looking for a three bedroom apartment?" Andrea Keller, the young brunette realtor asked from behind her desk.

Olivia nodded gracefully. "Yes. Could it possibly be near Fifth Avenue, that's where my niece's school is located? I know that will be pricey. It could be within a thirty block radius I guess." Olivia hadn't set Dani's nursery school in stone yet, but she had evaluated The Marymount school, and she thought it was a nice placement, and not too far from the 1-6, about thirty minutes.

Andrea keyed some information in to her computer and waited, drumming her fingers on her desk. "Well, we don't have any on Fifth…but there are a lot of multilevel condo's for sale downtown near Fifth."

Olivia turned to Elliot, who was watching Dani play on the floor with tiny dolls. "El, what do you think?"

Elliot turned to her at the mention of his name and smiled. "Multi-levels are good. We want to be careful about price though. I think, if it is okay with you Liv, we should buy one. It is much better than renting one." Elliot turned to Andrea, "Do you have any Downtown? Maybe on the East Side, or TriBeCa?"

Olivia interjected quickly, "Elliot! I might have more money than you had originally thought, but I cannot afford TriBeCa! Not even the coffee, let alone buying a condo."

Smiling, Elliot said, "We can afford it, don't worry."

Before either could interject again, Andrea put in. "We have a beautiful and spacious multi-level, three bedrooms in Soho, $950,000." Her tone was light and perky.

Olivia couldn't believe her ears. "Elliot, that's more than both of us make in two years! How about we look for something else? Maybe a two bedroom apartment in Midtown?"

Shaking his head, Elliot replied, " Liv, I sold the house, and all of our timeshares. We have plenty of money, and Kathy isn't asking for alimony, she wants it as clean as I do." The it he was referring to was of course, his divorce from Kathy.

Crunching numbers in her head, Olivia sighed. "I guess, but we should check out Queens and Midtown anyway, if it's to save a couple thousand dollars."

Minutes later, Andrea's fingers stopped drumming. "I think I found the perfect one!"

Elliot and Olivia immediately perked up. "Really? What is it?" Olivia asked.

Turning the computer screen so it was easily seen by her clients, Andrea began to describe the apartment. "It is on the East Side, with three bedrooms, fireplace in the master, all walk-in closets, 3.5 bathrooms, two floors and a closed in loft/playroom or study. It is selling for $565,000." A screen popped up, and the photos of the apartment were displayed, along with the floor plans.

Surprised, Olivia asked, "Why is it so low? The price, I mean?" She thought it was beautiful, and like Andrea said, perfect.

Andrea read the realtor's information, and then turned to Olivia, pointing at the screen. "Well, the former owner has just bought the entire building, and just refurbished this particular apartment, and she is down-pricing since she is a new owner. She said that she is stationing the Neighborhood Watch in the Community center on the First floor, so there is a charity deduction."

Olivia turned to Elliot and smiled. "Perfect. Let's go look at it."

Elliot laughed and looked at the realtor, "You heard her, we'd like to look at it."

**Castle Building**

**23rd and Martin**

**Sunday April 21st, 9:14 AM**

Olivia walked down the hall to her new apartment. She was just getting used to the idea of moving into the huge space, but she was glad Elliot had convinced her not to move into one of the boroughs.

As she stopped in front of apartment 2F, the corner space, she held her breath. She adjusted an unconscious Dani to her right hip, and produced the shiny new key, placing it smoothly into each of the locks.

Dani sighed into Olivia's shoulder, and Olivia smiled. She opened the door and her eyes widened. The entire apartment looked even more beautiful than when Elliot and she had looked at it almost two weeks ago. The warm but elegant red slate in the entrance was a mild shock, but soon blended into the mahogany, chocolate, oatmeal and cherry tones of the apartment. The hardwood was a dark cherry, and the walls were oatmeal, accented with a rich chocolate brown. To the right of the hall entrance was the staircase leading to the bedrooms and upper loft, where Olivia had suspected would soon become Dani's play area.

"Dani, sweetie, wake up and see the new apartment."

"'Via?"

Olivia smiled at the girl's tired attempt at her complex name. "Yes, baby girl, it's me."

The little blonde head lifted from Olivia' shoulder and the baby blues squinted at her new surroundings. "Pretty." Was all Dani's small frame could muster.

Smiling at her god-niece's half-hazard attempt, Olivia walked further into the hall, shutting the front door. "How about I let you down to look around. I need to call Elliot, so he can let the movers into the old place, huh?"

Bending down, Olivia lowered Dani onto the ground. A few shaky steps later, and the curly blond head bobbled to the stairwell. "Don't run up the stairs, please. Walk."

Olivia took out her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Elliot's number.

" Stabler."

Olivia bit back a sassy retort and her partners tone, and opted for a more casual one. " You are certainly perky this morning."

"I have reasons." He bounced back. "You being one of them."

"My, My." Olivia couldn't help but grin. "We're at the new place. You can give the movers the go ahead."

Elliot laughed. "You changed that subject mighty fast."

"I thought it needed redirection. What's your ETA?"

"Ten minutes tops."

"We'll finish this in ten minutes then." Olivia smiled, and hung up before Elliot could retaliate. She got a kick out of having the last word.

Olivia was up in the loft area sitting with Dani on the floor when she heard the buzzer.

"What that?" Dani's high-pitched voice questioned.

"The doorbell. It let's us know when someone is here. I'll always answer it, okay, baby?"

"Yeah."

As Olivia walked to the stairway, she heard Dani's little feet racing after her. "Via, I like it."

Olivia turned to take Dani's little hand in hers to walk the stairs together. "What, the house?"

The curls bounced, "Uh huh."

Olivia gave a toothy grin, and hoisted the little girl onto her hip, halfway down their descent. Poking a finger into Dani's belly button, she smiled, "I bet you'll like it even more when we get all your old and new toys moved in, huh?"

"Yeah!" Came the excited reply.

When they finished their short descent to the first floor, Olivia walked to the main buzzer and pressed the talk button. " Yes?"

"Liv, Dani, it's me."

Dani's head shot to the speaker. " Ayee-ot? (Elliot) Where is he?"

Olivia pointed to the speaker. " It's like a telephone. You can talk and listen from that speaker." She set Dani down on the floor, and pressed the talk button and open button simultaneously. " C'mon up, Elliot."

Olivia moved to the front door and waited until she heard the knock, and opened it to reveal a clean shaven Elliot Stabler in denim. " Do you always have to be like that?"

Olivia took a physical step back at the verbal accusation. " Like what?"

Elliot smiled and softened his tone, letting her know he was just kidding around, " Always having to have the last word?" He moved towards her, shutting the door behind him with his foot, and grabbed her waist, pulling her to him.

Olivia warmed to the intimate touch. "You were certainly the speed demon getting here." She moved closer to kiss him.

"I wanted to come and see my girls."

Olivia's grin faltered a little, and she visually moved away from Elliot. " Things are sure moving fast, huh?" Wanting to keep her distance in her change of mood, Olivia began to fast-pace down the hallway, making a half-assed attempt at looking for Dani.

"Liv! Olivia?" Elliot paced after her, grabbed her hand and turned her to face him. " What was that?"

"What?" She asked innocently.

Elliot glared at her. "Don't play cutesy with me. Why did you shrink away?"

Olivia sighed and wished there was at least one piece of furniture to sit on. " Elliot, this has only been a relationship for about two weeks, and we're already _you girls? _Olivia's skeptical side began to show as she said this.

Elliot rolled his eyes and joined his hands with hers. "Liv, you are always my girl, girlfriend or not. I said an oath to protect you, both on duty and in my heart. It doesn't matter which came first, only that both exist. I know things are going faster than the normal relationship, but that's only because we have known each other for seven and a half years. We're just catching up to speed now."

Olivia mustered up the courage to look at him, and Elliot took this as a good sign. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "Do you want to slow down? You set the pace, love, and I'll follow you."

Olivia smiled shyly at him, and wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to her. "I think I can get used to things this way. Besides, at this rate, Cragen should find out about us by coffee tomorrow morning."

Elliot laughed, "What makes you think he doesn't already know?"

Raising a skeptical brow, Olivia replied, "Because we both still have our badges. That's what."


	12. Standing Ground

**A/N: I know this is kind of short, but I wanted to preserve what is left of my prewritten chapters, so I can catch up. I wish more of you readers were reviewing...I love all the comments! Whew, how about Fault, eh?A bit dissapointing, I know. There should have been more El and Liv for all the hype the press was putting out-but hey, it's a start, right? LOL**

**Special Victims Unit**

**Monday, April 22, 7:30 AM**

As Olivia headed for the elevator the next morning, she was already beginning to change her mind about her discussion with Elliot last night. The minute she had walked into 1 Police Plaza with Dani, the kind man at the front desk had warned her Cragen was looking for her. Olivia hurried to rush Dani off to the daycare center on the first floor, and then was off to find Cragen, if he didn't find her first.

The bell dinged, signaling Olivia's destination, and she walked out of the automated doors. Before she entered the Squadroom, someone called out her name.

"Olivia!"

Olivia turned around to see Fin returning from the gym. "Fin, what are you doing here so early? You don't come in until 8:00."

Fin gave her a sardonic look, "Cap called John and me in. Seems we got a floater in the Hudson he wants us to check out. I was getting my time done on the mat before John comes in."

Olivia smiled, knowing Munch's tardiness. "Do you have an ID on the body yet?"

Nodding, Fin continued. "That's not why I called you though. The Cap is looking for you, and he doesn't seem his usual perky self. You been given the old man a coupla imaginary grey hairs, Liv?" His eye brows rose in skepticism, "I'd be worried if I were you. He was steaming in his office when I got here, saying things that even my pretty pucker wouldn't repeat!"

It was Olivia's turn to raise her eyebrows in skepticism, but she resisted the urge to make a sarcastic comment.

"Do you have any idea why he is so pissed at you?"

Olivia shrugged, "Nope, I guess I should go find out."

Fin gave her an odd look, but chose to leave it alone. "Good luck, you're gonna need it."

Olivia smiled at her friend, "Thanks Fin, You too; on the case." She turned and headed for the squad room.

A few minutes later, Olivia found herself in front of a very guarded Cragen. "Are you going to talk to me, or am I just going to sit here all day until you can look at me?" Olivia asked with a tight tone.

Captain Donald Cragen lifted his bowed head with great difficulty. "What do you want me to say, Olivia? You are out of control. What am I supposed to say to that?"

Olivia furrowed her brow in confusion. "Excuse me? I'm not following."

With a heavy sigh, the Captain continued, "I wasn't going to talk to you about this. I wanted to give you another chance. But how many have I given you and Elliot these past few years? I'm all out of resources Olivia!"

Olivia's head jerked toward her captain at the mention of her partner's name. " Elliot? What the hell does he have to do with me?"

"Everything!" Cragen barked.

Surprised at his tone, Olivia stared at him. "I'm not following."

Cragen gave a huge sigh and continued, "I know you two have been seeing each other behind my back for a while. I know things are getting serious. And I know that if things go any further, I will need to transfer one or the both of you!"

"What?" Olivia moved forward in her seat. "Captain, we couldn't tell if it was serious. We wanted to wait to tell you."

Rubbing the stress from his face, the Captain replied, "That isn't the point, and you know it."

Olivia, angered and frustrated at this point, jumped from her chair, and stood with her arms clenched at her chest. "What is your point then? What are you telling me?"

Calming down, Cragen stood as well, "Olivia- I. I can't risk this unit for the sake of a possible romantic relationship. I also can't split you and Elliot. Your good for the unit and you know it. Without the two of you, the SVU has no chance. But I am going to have to make some difficult choices, if you and Elliot choose to make some of your own."

"Captain, Elliot and mine's relationship isn't just a possibility. We love each other, a lot. We always have, just now things are different. I know the rules say married couples can't work together, because it puts risk to the whole unit," At her next comment, Olivia smirked, "But the rules say nothing about dating couples."

Cragen raised a graying brow at this, and sighed again, "That's manipulating the rules, and you know it."

Olivia was getting frustrated again, "You do it all the time, captain!" She bellowed.

The captain slammed his clenched fist onto the desk and glared at her, "That was out of line, Benson! You have desk duty until further notice!"

Olivia visibly tensed. " Cap- I…"

He just stared at her. He didn't say a word as they refused to blink at each other.

Dejected, Olivia turned to go out the door, but stopped with her hand on the doorknob. She turned a little, and looked sadly into his eyes. " I wish-. I-. Be happy for Elliot and me, Please?"

Cragen gave her a sad smile, " I am, every night after eight. But in the office, I have to be the boss."

It was Olivia's turn to give him a sad smile. " I know. Elliot and I are both sorry to have put you in this position."

" So am I, Liv. So am I."


	13. Trials and Tribulations

**A/N:So sorry, m'friends. I know I haven't updated in almost six months. Life has been, well, life. I've been in a rush lately, and just slowed down enough to remember my stories, thanks to onetreefan, my devoted reader. This is for you, _mon ami._**

****

****

**Castle Building, Apartment 2F**

**23rd and Martin**

**Monday, April 22, 8:16 pm**

Olivia sighed as she unlocked the front door of the new apartment. Dani was asleep in her arms. The poor girl had fallen asleep during the cartoon that was being shown at the daycare. Olivia wished she didn't have to drop her there each morning, but she really had no choice. She couldn't afford a nanny at the moment, and she wouldn't trust babysitters with a cat.

Relieved to be home, she swung open the door and then shut it securely behind her with the tip of her heel. She walked down the long hall to the stairs, carefully ascending them with the weighted bundle in her arms. The long blonde curls barely stirred at the sudden change in motions, and this relaxed Olivia even more. At the top of the stairs, Olivia turned to Dani's bedroom, and deposited the small child on the bed, and continued to ready her for night time. After changing her, Olivia kissed her good-night and closed the door until an inch of space separated them.

Retreating back to her own room, Olivia sat on her own bed and stared at the mounds of boxes and strewn clothing surrounding her. _I hate moving. _She inwardly groaned at the prospect of unpacking, and fell on her back in frustration, running a cool hand through her short locks. _What am I doing? _She thought, her mind wandering to Dani and their situation._ Why did I keep her? I don't know how to take care of a young child. Besides, I should be mourning Deb. How can I be so damn cheery?_

Getting up from her sprawled place on her bed, Olivia went to one of the boxes and began to put clothes in her closet. She was glad the closet was an extra large walk in, because she hadn't realized she had this many clothes.

At the sound of the ringing phone, Olivia threw the clothes back in the box, and rushed to silence the noise; not wanting to waken Dani. " Hello?"

"Olivia, its Elliot."

Olivia instantly picked up on his quiet tone. " El, what's wrong?" She used his nickname out of consolation.

" Law Enforcement rule book."

Furrowing her brow in confusion, Olivia simultaneously sat on the edge of her bed. " I'm not following." She heard a sigh on the other end of the phone.

" I just got off the phone with Cragen. IAB will be at your place in half an hour. They just left mine."

Olivia shot up from her seat on the bed. " What!" She began to pace the floor. " I assume this is about us?"

Another sigh. " And Deb, Jonathan Dorner, and Dani… I'm sorry Liv."

Olivia smiled softly. " Not your fault. I don't know what I am going to do about Dani though."

" Tell her that you need some grown up time, and you'll come and get her for cookies or something when you're done."

Sighing, Olivia responded, "I didn't mean at the moment. She's sleeping now. I meant raising her. I've never been a mother-I don't know how. Why'd I think it'd be different now?"

She heard a faint chuckle on the other end of the line, "Maybe it's because she loves you, and you love her. I dunno. But Liv, don't worry about it, you're a momma bear. You can protect her."

Her mouth hung agape at his last comment. "El, how do you do that?"

"Do what?" His voice was sincerely innocent.

"Know what I am thinking."

Elliot laughed, " I've known you for seven and a half years; intimately. I am bound to know what you're thinking about by now."

Suddenly feeling the need to be serious, Olivia changed the subject. " El, what are we going to do. What if Cragen is forced to fire one of us? Or both? I don't want to end us, but I don't want to end my career with you as my partner either."

She heard Elliot sigh for the third time that night, but this one was heavier, and more agonizing. " Well work through this. Just tell them the truth, and well go and talk to Cragen and the Chief later."

She held back tears that were threatening to fall, effectively releasing a soft hiccup. " Okay."

" We'll be alright, Liv."

" I wish you would come tonight."

"Me too. Give Dani a kiss for me. G'night love."

"Good-night, Elliot."

_Will write for reviews!_


	14. The Day of

**A/N: This is just to "cleanse the pallet" whilst I cook up another wonderful chapter. This again will be a two part chapter, much like "Heart Ache" and "Heart Break"... Enjoy**

**Castle Building, Apartment 2F**

**23rd and Martin**

**Monday, April 22, 11:29 pm**

Sleep had claimed Olivia not thirty minutes before she felt a tiny, warm body crawl up beside her in the couch. She gave that short intake of breath that is common after a shocking wake-up, and squinted at Dani's little blonde head near her chin. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Dani gave an unintelligible mumble, and snuggled closer to Olivia's stomach. "Did you just want to snuggle? I could use a good snuggle too." Olivia smiled and hugged the little girl to her. "Good night, sweetie."

Sleep was sounding out of reach, but Olivia soon felt her eyes begin to drift, and quickly succumbed to the welcoming darkness.

The shrill ring of Olivia's cell phone jerked her out of the peaceful sleep she had succumbed to late the night before. She groaned, careful to not move the sleeping body next to her.

" Benson." She whispered hoarsely.

" Olivia, we have a situation off of Beckley and 19th. I need you and Elliot there, now." Cragen's authoritarian voice echoed in her ear.

" I'll be there when I can."

Sighing, Olivia got off the couch, and went to retrieve Dani's daytime bag from her room. She packed an extra outfit for Dani, just in case things got hard that night, along with a blanket and a stuffed bear that Elliot brought over from his house.

Retreating to her closet, she threw on a pair of brown slacks and a deep blue sweater, with a cream camisole underneath. She didn't even bother with a shower, knowing she was running out of time. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and begin the normality's of the day. After finishing with her face and teeth, she quickly ran a brush through her hair, applied some eye-shadow and bronzer, and went to wake up Dani.

_Will write for reviews_


	15. Thanks

**Alright, part two...sorry about all the confusion!**

**Special Victims Unit**

**Tuesday, April 23rd, 8:15 PM**

Olivia sat hunched over in her chair, scrambling to finish the last of her paperwork on the current long-term case. She had hoped for a regular night, so she could fix Dani dinner, and have Elliot come over to relax. The graces, however, had other plans.

As she finally crossed her last "t", she closed the file and stuck it in the appropriate slot in her file drawer, then locked it. She then opened the file for the new case they had acquired that morning, and skimmed it. She went over the crime scene, flinching at all the blood on the floor. A woman, 33, was beaten and left for dead at a small bodega's stock and storage basement. A sexual assault kit was positive for bruising and semen.

Olivia jumped when she felt a large hand on her back. "Liv, take Dani and go home." Olivia sat up and closed the manila folder. "It's been a long day, get some rest."

Olivia looked to Elliot, and flashed him a warm but wearied smile. He had his outer coat on, and his briefcase was in his other hand. "How is she?" Olivia asked him hoarsely. Elliot kept his hand on her back, while she continued to get ready to leave.

"She's sleeping, on Cragen's couch. I think he was sneaking her Red Vines. Her lips are cherrylicious red."

Olivia stood up, crammed all her case files and paper work into her brown leather tote, and slipped her tan jacket on. "I'll go get her; she's probably going to be dead all night. Thanks for getting her dinner, by the way. That was sweet of you."

He shrugged, "You were busy; I was hungry, she was hungry. It all worked out."

Olivia smiled, "Yeah, but you didn't have to bring me back anything."

Again with the shrug, "That was just me being nice."

Olivia laughed as she made her way to the Captain's office. As she opened the door, Cragen looked up, and motioned for her to be quiet. She nodded, and turned to the couch. There was Dani, snuggled with the bear Elliot had brought over the other night, and sure enough, her lips were artificial red. She smiled and slung the small duffle over her shoulder, and dropped her tote. Then, she lifted Dani, careful to barely move her, and cradled Dani's head to her shoulder. With her free hand, she grabbed her tote. "Thanks for watching her, Captain." Olivia whispered a soft smile on her face.

Cragen grunted, "You needed the help, it was the least I could do." He went back to his paperwork, not bothering with a "your welcome.""

Olivia smiled again, "All the same, thanks." She turned around, heading for the door that Elliot held open.

_Will write for reviews._


	16. Blue Promises

Thank you all for the generous reviews to BotD. Sorry it's taken so long to update. I have had a lot of personal business to attend to, which has left me drained at the end of the day. I have been able to write in months! So finally, without further adieu!

**Castle Building, Apartment 2F**

**23rd and Martin**

**Wednesday, April 24th, 12:13 AM**

Elliot couldn't sleep. Olivia had suggested he stay the night tonight, because it was another late night at work, and he drove her and Dani home from the 1-6_. "Might as well make use of the extra bedroom now, before it gets filled up later."_ Olivia had said jokingly, earlier that evening. Elliot, being the optimistic planner, hadn't taken it as lightly as Olivia might have intended. He had the mind to fill that bedroom with dozens of miniature Olivia's, if his Olivia would let him.

Elliot had wished this room wasn't available, and that he was sleeping in a different bed with a certain woman on his mind. He knew that their relationship was a new one, and he didn't want to take the risk if it meant losing the woman he loved. He relented to go as slow as she needed. He refused to ever let her go, unless…

A soft knock on his door broke Elliot out of his reverie/debate. "Elliot?" came the soft and husky tones from the woman on his mind. Elliot sat up straighter in his bed and cleared his throat. Olivia opened the door slowly, revealing herself in her blue tank top and matching plaid bottoms, and smiled when she saw he was awake. "Hey." She said simply, standing in his doorway, one hand on the door knob, one on her stomach.

"Hey," He grinned at the sight of her.

"I couldn't sleep-"

"Couldn't sleep-"

They stared at each other for a second before Elliot let out a small laugh. "C'mere." He motioned the space next to him on the bed and scooted over as she made her way towards him. Olivia sat on the edge of the bed, and stared at him, and his obvious state of undress. He only wore his boxers to bed. Elliot smiled at her awkwardness, and slipped his hand in hers. "I don't bite, or even nip- unless you'd prefer otherwise." She let him intertwine their fingers and grinned when he pulled her closer.

"Elliot?" Olivia asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"What is this?"

Elliot grinned, " Well, by golly, I believe this is a bed; and I do believe we're inside a bedroom!" He laughed when Olivia turned to punch his chest, then sucked in air when she left her hand where she had punched him.

Olivia's dark doe eyes met his in question. "No, you smart ass. I meant what is this we're doing? Is this casual dating? A serious relationship? What?" She ducked her head when he didn't answer right away, but kept her hand where it was, and slowly began drawing invisible circles on his bare chest.

Elliot knew she was lost, and it pained him to know he was the cause of it. Gently, he cupped her jaw, and tilted it up so that she had to look at him. He smiled when her eyes met his, reluctantly. "I'm voting for serious. You know; long term, lots of kissing, even more love-making… A shiny ring…tons more kids." The last two additions were said ever-so-softly, a mere whisper. But he saw her eyes widen in comprehension.

"What? You mean…?" She couldn't form a full sentence, her thoughts were too jumbled.

Elliot couldn't stop grinning. "Yeah, I mean it, Liv. I want to marry you. I want to fill this house, your heart, with laughter, love and joy. I want to give you what you've been giving to me."

Olivia tried to resist the urge to cry, and instead, a huge smile broke her features. " Oh my god. Oh my…" She laughed as the tears started falling on their own accord. At the same time, she lunged at Elliot, pulling his face up for a passionate kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Elliot had another grin plastered to his face. "Does this mean "yes"?" He stroked her cheek gently, using his thumb to wipe the tears away.

Olivia laughed, and she couldn't stop smiling. "Of course it does. Yes, I want to marry you!"

Elliot tugged on her pajama bottoms, pulling her close to him. Olivia stretched her legs out next to his, and laid her head on his chest. They lay there for a long while, still, and enjoying the warmth of each other.

When Elliot noticed the change in Olivia's breathing, he carefully reached under his pillow for the little blue leather box. He slipped the ring onto Olivia's hand and smiled when he saw the lazy grin get wider on her sleeping face.


End file.
